


Chapter 1: Dignity

by A_lone_weeb



Series: Craving and Longing [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lone_weeb/pseuds/A_lone_weeb
Summary: Peter Parker. A geek, a nerd, a loser, your average eighteen-year-old superhero. He had a boyfriend (Who shall remain unnamed in the description until further notice). His life had been going peaches and cream, he hadn't cut in a while, his depression was clearing up...Till that fateful day in the locker room. The day that'll haunt him for the rest of his life. The day he officially lost his dignity. No thanks to Luke Robertson, actually, all thanks to Luke Robertson. The bane of his existence, at least he has his incredibly attractive boyfriend, homegirl MJ, cheerleading, and of course Spider-Man. Who he was. So get ready to stop loving yourselves you burnt chicken nuggets because after reading this fucked up story, you won't. Oh, I hope you like Iambic Pentameter, because that's in here too. Don't know what Iambic Pentameter is? Pick up some Shakespeare or a bible, specifically the second option you'll need it, give that a good 'ol read why don't thou. One last thing, that is mentioned in the story, Peter is a crossdresser. He teases Bucky a lot, there's smut. But, hey, what do expect...From a lone weeb. *For the Damaged Coda plays*





	1. Dignity

The alarm clock rang from my bedside table. "Ugh." I groaned hitting the useless hunk of metal with my hand. I rolled over to face the clock and the read the large green numbers, "8:30" my eyes widened. I literally have school in twenty minutes. Why didn't anybody wake me up? I jumped out of bed and pulled on the outfit I'd laid out last night as quickly as possible, but still making sure everything was put on correctly. " Bye, May!" I yelled, in my British accent, pulling on my black vans in a hurry and snatching my book bag from the hook. "Um, aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, I stopped to think. Then leaned in and kissed May, grabbed my lunch, and hugged her. "Atta boy, now hurry to school, the cab I called should be here by now." I smiled, thanked her and ran down the hall, my skirt flying up a little while I ran...Oh! I never mentioned I’m a cross-dresser...Well, I am, I am currently wearing a black, long-sleeve, crop top, flower crown, black knee-high cat socks, and a white skirt up a little higher than May would've liked it to be. 

I got in the cab and smiled at the driver, "Midtown High, please." the driver nodded and we drove off, towards the school. When we got there the students were all in a rush to get to their classes before the tardy bell rang. I walked into my class just as the bell rang, taking my seat between Ned and MJ. "Hey, Pete," Ned whispered before the teacher began his lesson. I gave a smile back at him.  
+  
My last class of the day, PE, was over and I could finally shower and come home, I was walking down the hall to the locker rooms, to take a shower. I walked into the doorway, only to be yanked back by an unknown force. I whipped around to be faced with, none other than, Flash Thompson. "Sorry, Penis, you can't go in there this is the Boys locker room, and I'm afraid we don't have a lady-boys locker room." He sneered I scrunched my face angrily. The rest of Flash's friends showed up and they decided this was a great time to do whatever to me. "How about we let this poor boy do his business." one of them said and they all smiled agreeing, not so, menacingly. My Spidey Senses were telling me nothing but the fact there was danger near and I needed to escape. The three of them pushed me into the locker room and closed the door. "Guys, I just want to take a shower, so you could all leave me alone, that would be great." I reasoned, not wanting to deal with their crap today. "You said you wanted to use the shower, so the first step is, pulling your skirt down." another group member said, inching ever so close to me. “Brock, inject him.” the guy said and I just kept backing away, but the man kept getting closer.

Eventually, I was backed into the wall, cornered between it, a man trying to take off my skirt, and another trying to inject me with something. "P-please, S-stop." I pleaded, internally cursing my stutter. The man just laughed at me. One of the guys, I guess was Brock, injected this white cloudy liquid into my neck, leaving a small, yet visible hole. While the other reached for my skirt. My brain told my body to move away but I couldn’t, all I did was let out whimper like whines. "Listen to that! He's whimpering like a little bitch!" one of the boys cried. I sniffled, my throat felt tight and my eyes burned, with an urge to cry. The man reached down and toyed with the elastic of my skirt, pulling it from my waist so it would snap back on my skin with a harsh slap.

I whimpered each time the waistband hit my skin. "Luke, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this." Flash joked. "Who wouldn't be?." the guy, who was apparently Luke, smirked. "Hey, Flash, I have an idea that would really embarrass him." Luke smiled at that. "What is it?" he asked. "You go keep watch for any teachers." Flash nodded, leaving me with one more guy and Luke.

"I have a plan for you, Peter," he whispered close to my ear, his hot breath fanning across my face. "Now, if you don't comply I'll punish you, understood?" Luke asked and I nodded. "Words," Luke commanded. "Y-Yes," I said, accent so thick you could cut it into pieces. "Good, Brock, Over here, now." he snapped and the boy smirked and stalked over. "Take the whore's clothes off." my eyes widened I tried to fight him off but couldn’t, I felt light-headed and warm. I’ve felt this before...During Ultron, I’d been taken by Hydra. Brock injected me with a Power suppressant, or at least a similar drug. It limited my powers down to almost zero. Which meant, my powers are still there, just barely. By the time I had given up, all my clothes and accessories were scrambled on the ground. My face was stained with tears and red. "Nice panties, Brock, You go join Flash in the hall." he nodded and Luke frowned at me. "Over my knee." He demanded. I was frozen. Luke groaned and pulled me onto his knee, "what did I say?" I whimpered when a hard slap landed on my ass. "What.Did.I.Say?" Luke said, angrily. "That if I didn't comply you'd punish me," I answered, yelping at another harsh slap being delivered, "Exactly, now hold still." He said I nodded and stayed perfectly still. It wasn't until there was a bright flash, I realized what had happened.  
+  
I had explained everything to May after I came home, bawling my eyes out. May rubbed my back, "Oh, you poor baby," May comforted me and there was a knock at the door. I got up and answered it. " 'Ello, how may I help you?" I asked the person at the door. "Oh, I'm sorry I must have the wrong address, do you know where a Peter Parker lives?" I looked up to see Tony Stark. "Um. One second." he smiled and shut the door. "May, you handle this, I'm going to go shower.” She nodded and I walked up the stairs and listened in on their conversation,

"Oh, hey, May."

"Hello, Tony, what are you doing here?

"I came to talk with Peter, does he have, like, a friend over?" Tony asked her. May shook her head. "No, he's in the shower." I chuckled and finished up said shower, drying my self off after I put on an oversized red sweater and navy blue thigh-high knit socks. I put on a different flower crown with red, blue, and white flowers. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey, May what did Mr Tall Dark and Handsome, want?” I asked, walking over to the refrigerator. "Actually, Pete, Tony wanted to talk to you," May said, I leaned into the living room, through the breakfast bar. " Che Cosa? È Ancora qui e hai aspettato fino a dopo che l'ho chiamato "Mr Tall Dark and Handsome" per dirmelo? Cosa penserà Bucky?” (What? He’s still here and you waited until after I called him “Mr Tall Dark and Handsome” to tell me? What will Bucky think?) I asked. “Pensavi che stavo per dire "Peter, non andare in giro a chiamare la Gente 'Mr Tall Dark And Handsome', specialmente Quando hai un fidanzato, un milionario è qui," No!." (You thought I was going to say "Peter, do not go around calling people 'Mr Tall Dark And Handsome', especially when you have a boyfriend, a millionaire is here," No!) “Sorry, Mr Stark, what is it that you needed?” I asked apologetically. Tony looked so shocked he couldn't speak as he looked between me and May. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to stay at the compound for about a month and a half." I looked at May. "Can I?" she nodded and I hugged her. I can’t wait to see my boyfriend. "But, call me every night, okay?" May said. I nodded. "Alright go pack your clothes," Tony said. 

{So, that happened. Yeah, cliffhanger, I just didn't know where to end the chapter. If you enjoyed it...Good for you, your standards must be low because I fucking suck. I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but it'll get better, and funnier, I promise. Plus, there's not just dirty shit, lookin' out for the cinnamon rolls, it'll be fluffy and SFW I swear. It's a work in progress, but if you could give me some patience and support that'd be great. Thanks.} {P.S. If you're reading this in, I don't know, 3048 it's not a work in progress. I'm dead.}


	2. The One With Bucky in it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's right, I finally finished writing the second chapter. Bitch it took you that long? Yes, motherfucker, it took me that long. I have better things to do, like crying myself to sleep and hating myself {And Brother}, than write stories for you delightful cucumbers. I have one thing to say before the real description...If you are one of those people who doesn't like a ship, for whatever reason, that's perfectly fine. It's okay to not like it. What's NOT okay is to post threatening, aggressive, and offensive stories about the people who DO like the ship. It's rude and if you do it, your an asshole.  
> Peter goes to school, shit happens, Bucky does things to stop it. Peter gets punched. Peter's a cheerleader, Kind of like that webcomic with the gay couple, one pretends to be a mannequin and the other is a crossdresser. The crossdresser joins the cheerleading, squad? Do you know what I'm talking about? OK, this was bad, but what else did you expect...From a lone weeb? *For the damaged al coda plays...* {Sup, read the notes at the end, have fun reading this shit ass story, I'm trying to consistently update every other Sunday hold me to it and I'll do it! My wattpad is I'm a person,I swear. Follow me! He has Gwen's suit.}

I went up to my room and packed enough of my clothes for the next few weeks. " I’m ready, Mr Stark," I said, accent still a little bit thick from earlier, and my voice still a little shaky. Though unnoticeable, Tony seemed worried about me. "Ready to go?" he asked "One second," I said, holding up a finger, I grabbed a large Tupperware container and filled it with a couple of things from the kitchen. "Now, I'm ready." Tony smiled and I smiled back, weakly. "Bye, May." I smiled at her and waved. She waved back and closed the door after we left.

+

"So, what's in the container?" Tony asked. "Stuff for dinner," I answered. Tony hummed, "You Don't have to do that, ya know. " I shook my head "Take it as, a thank you for your wondrous hospitality," I said, swallowing down a lump in my throat. "Still didn't have to do it. " I just nodded and looked out the window. We rode in a comfortable silence until Tony said something, "What happened?" Tony asked. I quirked an eyebrow, "I'm not sure what you mean." I asked. "You're usually a lot more talkative. Did something happen at school?" Tony asked, more specific this time. I took a deep breath, recalling what had happened earlier that day. "I don't wanna talk about it," I said quietly fumbling with the hem of my shirt. "Well, if you ever do during these few weeks, I'm here for you." I smiled at Tony, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I mumbled and we pulled up to the tower. 

+

"Welcome, to our humble abode," Tony said as the elevator doors opened. All the Avengers were collected in the lounge and smiled at me. " 'Ello." I sang to them and they all stopped what they were doing. "Peter, your clothes..." Clint started. "They're fabulous!" Loki cried and ran over to me. "What is that, Egyptian cotton? These colours go so well with each other. They fit your personality perfectly, and that flower crown is just to die for!" I was flushed from the tips of my brown curls to my white vans. "Guys, we have a meeting at SHIELD in ten, so we should get going. Pete, you'll be fine here by yourself, right? I mean, Bucky is downstairs if you need him." Steve said, walking into the room. I nodded, and everybody smiled. "If anything happens, you know what to do," Tony said before they all boarded the elevator.

I slipped my shoes off and sat down on the couch. I sat for about thirteen minutes until I looked up at the ceiling. "Hey Fri? Play my Spotify playlist." I said laying down. "Which one? " she asked. I looked dead at the speaker, "Depression." There was a pop and then the song started playing. It played several songs including, Say Something, Sober, For Forever and other sad stuff. By the time the playlist was over I was bawling my eyes out. I decided to go cook dinner. I grabbed the needed ingredients that I couldn't bring from Tony's kitchen and began to make buttery dinner rolls. After a couple minutes shy of two hours, dinner was done and plated. I smiled at my work and cleaned the kitchen. "Peter, what're you doing?" Tony asked. Clint whined. " Why does it matter? I want food! Order a pizza. " I wiped my hands on my blue cut half apron. "Actually, I made dinner." Peter smiled pointing to the huge line of plates on the island. " When did you make this? " Sam asked Peter smiled as they sat at their plates. "About an hour and a half after you guys left," I responded, and hung up my apron. “I should go get Bucky so he can eat, you guys dig in.” I cheered and walked downstairs.

“Bucky? Are you in there?” I knocked on the door and opened it. I saw him laid on his bed and the light was off. “Peter?” he called and I nodded. “Mhm,” I said. He smiled and sat up, his muscles flexing perfectly as he moved. “Dammit, I’m so gay…” I said as I walked to Bucky. “Okay, Bucky, hi. It’s dinner time.” I said and Bucky kissed him. Oh, how I missed Bucky’s kisses. They were so warm. “Okay. Let’s go upstairs.”Bucky mumbled against my lips, we exchanged saliva one small time in the hallway but there was no more kissing from that point on.

" It's settled, Peter is making dinner every day. "Clint said, and pat his stomach dramatically. I smiled gratefully and looked at the clock. " Well it's my bedtime, I should go to sleep. You guys enjoy your night. " I kissed each of them on the cheek, leaving a pinkish red lipstick stain.

+

I took his sweater off slowly, leaving myself in only panties and socks. A whistle sounded from behind me and I turned to see Bucky. “You silly Weiner. You scared me.” I whined and sat on the bed. “You look hot,” Bucky mumbled and crawled on top of me, kissing him. “Mmm. When do I not.” I smiled against Bucky’s lips and the made out for an hour or so, falling asleep in each other’s arms. A knotted ball of limbs.

+

I woke up to the blinds being pulled open quickly and FRIDAY's voice, "Good Morning, Mr Parker, You are to wake up for school now." I groaned and mumbled a 'Thanks, Fri.' I looked around for Bucky and found him, attached to my waist like an adorable parasite. “Hey, babe, I gotta go to school,” said, trying to push Bucky’s arms off of me. “No, Peter stay with Bucky,” he mumbled and I died a little bit. “Okay, how about this, if I take a shower with you, will you let me go to school?” I tested, Bucky grumbled. “Maybe,” I rolled his eyes and Bucky finally removed his arms from my waist. “Okay, let’s go take a shower,” Bucky said and picked me up.  
Much to Bucky’s detest, they showered with my rose water and sugar soap. After showering and drying off, I got dressed in today’s outfit and Bucky remained clothing-less in my bed. I looked at myself proudly in the full-length mirror beside my bed. My hips were adorned with a crimson skater skirt, matched with a deep navy lace crop top. On my legs were long, white, knee-high knit socks, with navy vans that matched his top. I'd swapped my usual flower crown for a white beret, wearing my hair in a low side bun. I smiled contently at my clothes and grabbed my book bag. 

“Bye, babe, pick me up after school?” I asked after pecking Bucky on the cheek. “Sure, I’ll text you when I’m out front.” I smiled and gave him one last peck. “Bye, Weiner,” I mumbled. I snatched his black jacket from the bedpost before heading downstairs to say goodbye to the other Avengers.  
I walked off the elevator and into the kitchen, smiling at Tony who was sitting on the couch. Not looking up from his Stark Pad Tony called, "Hey, kid, French Toast on the stove." I smiled and thanked Tony. After eating, washing my plate, and grabbing some tea to go, I sneaked behind Tony and hugged him "Have a great morning, Tony." I sang and kissed Tony's cheek leaving a lipstick stain. I skipped to the elevator and hopped on, waving goodbye to Tony. Tony just blushed and touched his cheek, eyes wide. "Oh, I see Pepper already left," Steve said, disappointed. "No, just Peter," Tony said. "But, there's a lipstick stain on your face," Steve questioned. Tony rubbed the cheek and brought his hand back down, looking at the red on his hand. "Huh, I suppose there is."

+

Tons of things had happened to me at school. But none worse than this. According to my girl, MJ, Luke had leaked the image of me on the floor to the entire school. I’d been called several things already like, “Slut.” and “Whore.” people would push me around at laugh at me every passing minute. I was currently sat in AP classes, the bell was going to ring any second now, going into the free period, which I used to practice with the other cheerleaders, then I had one more class and the day would be over. Like that! Then I could go home with my boyfriend, cuddle up, and watch Star Wars, I was twirling a pencil in his fingers like a gun, oddly specific *wink* *wink* and sketching upgrades for my Spider-Man suit.

“Peter, can I talk to you for a second.” the teacher, Mr Harrington, called and I walked over to his desk. “Yessir?” I asked him and he sighed, “Those pictures that leaked, I would like to address those.” I sighed and sat down. “This is damaging the school’s reputation, Peter. Before I assume anything I want to talk to you. Not as a student but as a concerned friend. I know you, and I know you wouldn’t do something like this on your own will.” I gulped and I felt as if I was going to cry. “Peter, I need to know if those pictures were taken against your will.” that was what I was trying to avoid talking about. 

I gathered my bearings and looked up at my teacher. “No. They injected me with this weird cloudy stuff. I never agreed to any pictures.” I said looking down. “I-I’m sorry,” I breathed out and looked down. Mr Harington grabbed my hands, “It’s okay, Peter, it’s not your fault. I’ll be sure to talk to the respective parents if you tell me who else was involved.” I breathed in a sharp breath. “Brock Rumlow. Eugene Thompson. And Luke Robertson.” I listed the three guys.

Mr Harrington nodded and let go of my hands. “You go enjoy your free period,” he said and turned back to his work. I sighed and stood from my seat walking out into the hallway to head to the library. On his way, I was stopped by a yank to the back of my leather jacket. "Well if it isn't Midtown's own little slut." a chilling voice croaked from behind him. I whipped around to be faced with, “What do you want, Eugene?” I asked tapping my foot. “Oh, nothing I was just wondering if your whore ass was going to be at the Football game Saturday. I heard you’re a cheerleader still.” I rolled my eyes. “Eugene, if you wanted some eye candy for your gay ass you could’ve just asked.” I winked, causing several sniggers to come from the crowd watching. “You better watch your mouth, faggot.” Flash was balling his fists like a madman. I laughed. “As much as I’d love to stay and play with you I have somewhere to be. Good day, Eugene.” I said flatly and continued down the hallway.

+

After my half an hour of practice I had to get to PE which I had with Flash and his goons. Hooray! When I got into the room I put on his uniform and stood in a line with the cheerleaders. “Okay, cheerleaders will practice their routine, football players get in your formation. This is our last practice before the pep-rally at seven and the game tomorrow at eight.” The coach blew his whistle and we rehearsed their routine. We were actually pretty clean and neat for it to be a dress rehearsal. It deserved a round of boba tea for everyone. “How about, after the game, I treat all of us to boba?” I tested and the girls started to smile giddily. “Peter, I know you’re rich but you don’t have to flaunt your money to us all.” the head cheerleader, Kaitlyn, said jokingly. 

We continued to joke and laugh while practising and all around having a good time. “Peter, I never got to ask you, are you gonna wear a male’s uniform or a girl’s uniform?” Kaitlyn asked. I looked at her with a smirk. “My boyfriend’s gonna be there, does that answer any questions?” I asked and the group gave a knowing smirk. “So, if you don’t mind me asking, about those leaked nudes. What’s the tea on that?” a younger cheerleader, Abby, asked. I gulped and looked at my shoes. “It’s, um, a difficult subject. What I am comfortable telling you is. They were taken against my will in the boy's locker room, yesterday after school. The parents and children are being dealt with accordingly.” the group smiled at me, and I smiled back to let them know I was okay.

+

After a long forty-five minutes of useless exercise. I showered and dressed in my change of clothes. An oversized ACDC t-shirt and white ripped jeans with black tights underneath. I also had on my leather jacket and black combat boots. Putting on a Midtown baseball cap to mask the wet mess that was my waist-length walnut coloured waves.  
I waved to several people on his way out of the locker room. “Hi, Katie,” I chirped when I bumped into her. “Hi, Peter, if you come with me real quick we can check out your uniform in the auditorium.” I smiled and nodded, following her to the two large sets of mahogany doors. “Voila,” she said and pulled out a metal rack from a closet. On the rack were the most to die for uniforms. They had the colours of Midtown, (Black and Gold) on each and every little short skirt. The top was a mesh fabric in one place and completely black. Along with black and gold bows and pompoms. I fell in love with those outfits. “I love them!” I squealed and grabbed the one that had ‘Peter’ written on an index card. “I can’t wait for Saturday.” I jumped and hugged Kaitlyn. Their celebration was cut short with a ding. They both checked their phones, Katie putting hers back quickly. I smiled typed out a response and then put my phone away looking up. “My ride’s here,” I said and pointed to the door. “Oh, that’s okay, you enjoy your afternoon!,” Katie said and I smiled at her, “You too.”

I walked down the hallway happy, “Hey, Peter?” I heard from behind him, I spun around quickly and threw up my hands. A two-inch, three-ring, binder, full of papers, was thrown directly at my face. I lowered it to see who threw it, already having an idea of who it was, “Eugene, why are you throwing binders at people? That’s not nice.” I taunted and dropped the binder on the floor. “Where do you think you’re going?” he yelled. I turned and walked backwards. “What the fuck do you think? I’m going home!” I yelled and continued to walk. I got off the steps before my hair was pulled and I stumbled back. “Who do you think you are, Parker? You think you’re all that?” I whipped around. “Listen here, Eugene, I’m not playing games with you. Leave me alone.” and with that, I turned to walk away again. “‘Ey, Parker,” Flash called. Unaware of Bucky’s presence the whole time he’d been arguing with Me. Bucky’d gotten even madder by the second. “What do you want, Eug-” I was cut off by a harsh punch to my jaw. Another was swiftly landed after that. Five punches later and Bucky was pulling Flash off of me. 

“Peter, are you okay?” he asked. Helping me up. I nodded, “ M’fine,” I said and leaned on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky smiled at me and helped me over to the Vette. After lying me down gently on the passenger side, Bucky got into the driver’s seat and headed straight to the tower. “Peter, who was that?” Bucky asked. I peeked an eye open. “Eugene Thompson,” I whispered. Bucky nodded and pressed harder on the gas pedal.

{Did you like it? Probably not, I'm For Forever and I'm depressed, have a nice day! Or night! You know what, have a nice life! Unless you're dead, which, isn't physically possible.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Life hasn't been the best. My brother hates me. I don't want to get into why, but, he does. He won't talk to me, and, if he does he's saying offensive things that are prodding at my depression and anxiety like nobody's business. I've started cutting again, more frequently as of late. I'm concerning my friend Paige. She understands my situation, though, her cousins a Biphobic asshole. My brother is a Transphobic asshole. There are a lot of assholes in this world. All of this, and, my parents are getting a divorce. I've never been either a "mommy's ___" or a "Daddy's ___" but, I love y dad and...He's gone now. He doesn't live with us. It's hard going from seeing your dad every day to...Barely being able to talk to him. I'm already going to my therapist more and more. She's prescribed me an inhaler, and depression meds. I also have one of those bands that say you're mute on them. Yeah, ASL is complicated. I just don' respond, or I'll walk up to the board and wrote out my answers in class. Thank you, so much, for reading this. It helps me to know that the people who took the time to read this can cheer me up. Have a wonderful day you delightful cucumbers!
> 
> ~Ev.


	3. No thanks,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skidaddle Skidooddle, Peter gets raped in the locker room after a pep-rally by Luke.

Bucky pulled me into the elevator and directly to our room. He set me in the tub and removed my clothes. He ran the water and took a rag and my favourite sugary rose soap. He began to clean me up and wash off my face. He smiled after he managed to get all the blood off my face. “ Now, Peter, you know I love you. I wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt you.” Bucky touched my cheek. “Bucky, you’re acting strange, what’re you talking about?” I asked, scared. Bucky grabbed my head and put another hand on my nose. “Bucky?” I asked he smiled and mouthed, “I love you,” and then pushed my nose back into place. 

I winced in pain and he rubbed my nose. “You okay, princess?” he asked me and I quirked an eyebrow. “Princess? That’s new.” I said and he smiled at me. “C’mon, let’s go to the others,” I shook my head. “I wanna take a nap before the mandatory pep-rally at seven. Plus, after the rally is our final practice before we beat the MIT electrons.” I mumbled and Bucky smiled down at me. “Well, let’s take a nap upstairs, just in case they need us.” I nodded and reached my arms for him to pick me up. He laughed and grabbed me, holding me like a baby and carrying me to the room to get dressed. I didn’t feel like getting dressed and going upstairs. I just wanted to be naked and snuggled in my bed with my boyfriend. But, said boyfriend wanted to go upstairs and be with their family.

All I put on was a black Nirvana shirt, underwear, and socks. With my hair pulled up into a bun.  
“Hey, Tony,” I waved and he looked up from the thing he was working on. “Hey, kid, how ‘ya doin’?” I smiled and sat down next to him. “I’m doin’ okay, whatcha workin’ on?” I asked, peering over his shoulder to get a closer look. “It’s a portable security camera. I can stick it onto a surface and it will record 1080p 360 footage and audio. I just don’t know but there’s a problem in the coding-” I cut him off by pointing to one singular space on the large stark pad. “There’s your mistake, you forgot a space here,” I said and he untensed completely. He sighed and fixed the mistake in the coding. “This should work. Put one of these puppies on your shirt,” he said. I nodded and placed the small round disk in the corner of my black shirt. A screen popped up in front of us, showing a video of the wall. “That’s awesome,” I gasped and opened my mouth to say something when there was a loud clang and I whipped my head around. “Bucky?” I called and there was some shuffling. My boyfriend came into Tony’s lab covered in, what looked like, flour.

“Baby, are you okay?” I ran over to him and pat the powder off of him. “Yeah, I’m okay, just a little kitchen mishap.” I laughed and tried to wipe most of the flour off his face. “Why are you laughing at him? That’s not nice,” Tony said and I rolled my eyes. “You’re such a dope,” I said and pecked him lightly. “Ew, PDA,” Tony whined and I groaned and grabbed Bucky’s arm. “Fine, we’ll go, Bucky has to take a shower anyway,” I grumbled and pulled him into the lounge. “I have four hours until I have to go to that pep-rally, and I want to spend every last second with you.” I sat him down on the couch next to Natasha and Clint, bad idea, who were both holding in laughs, looking like they were gonna split in two. “I’ll be right back, hun, I’m gonna get a rag,” I said and walked off to get him a wet rag. I could hear Clint and Nat laughing like crazy. I couldn’t help but giggle.

After wetting a rag and filling a bowl with soapy water I went back into the living room-oh my god?! “James Buchanan Barnes! Natalia Alianovna Romanova! Clinton Francis Barton! What the actual hell happened in here?” I yelled. All three of them were covered from head to toe in flour. “Peter, we can explain,” Clint said I set the bowl down on the table. “Clint. Nat. Go take a shower, I don’t have time for this.” I laughed out. “Pete, are you mad at me?” Bucky asked sweetly. I sighed and grabbed the now warm water. “No, I just don’t understand how I leave for less than five minutes and all three of you are covered in flour.” I took the rag and began to wipe off his face. “How did this even happen?” I asked wiping the last bit of flour from his forehead. “ Clint started laughing at me, so I threw flour at him, he dodged it and it hit Natasha. Then she threw flour at me and it turned into a full-blown flour fight.” I snorted a little bit and finished with his face. “There must be flour inside of your arm. I’ll go get a can of air, you keep washing.” 

I left to go to Tony’s lab. “ Tony, do you have a can of air on hand?” I started to walk from the door to his desk. “Peter watch where you’re stepping, you’re gonna,” I tripped over a toolbox and landed ass up in front of him. “, fall.” I sighed and went to stand up. “I need a can of air. Can you lend me one?” I asked, sitting on the ground, rubbing my face. Tony store at me for longer than he should’ve, letting his eyes linger on my exposed stomach and panties. “Uh, yeah, sure yeah,” he said and pulled open a drawer. “Here, do you need a hand?” I shook my head. “No, I should get back to Bucky.” I smiled and left. Well, that was awkward.  
“Bucky I got a can of-” I cut myself off when Bucky was sitting there with his shirt off, wiping flour off his chest. I dropped the can where I stood. “God damn,” I mumbled. Bucky looked at me and smirked. “You dropped the can, princess.” I blinked and scratched the back of my head. “Yeah, I guess I did.” I bent to pick up the can and heard a growl. “You really need to wear longer shirts, baby doll, I don’t want other people seeing my baby like this. I smiled and made a show of standing up. I swayed over to him and crouched in front of him. “I need to get the flour out of your arm.” I took the can and sprayed into the cracks to get all the powder and dust out from his arm. “There we go, all cleaned,” I smiled at his now flourless body. “You know, I could’ve just took a shower like the others.” I shook my head and sat down on his lap. “Not as much fun,” I smiled and kissed him passionately. Him kissing back.

+

“ C’mon, Pete, you’ll be late for the pep-rally  
if we don’t leave now.” I nodded and stood from the couch. “I need to take a shower and change, fifteen minutes,” I said and ran to the bathroom to shower. After showering a put on a green shirt, black ripped leggings, black high heel ankle boots, and a little something special underneath for Bucky.  
“You ready to go?” Bucky asked and I nodded. “Okay, guys, we’re leaving,” Bucky called. Natasha and Tony walked out fully dressed. My eyes widened. “No, I don’t even think I can handle Bucky coming to the pep-rally. But the two of you? That’s really pushing it.” Natasha shook her head. “I and Tony are coming. If that Eugene guy does anything to you, we want to be the ones to handle it. Lord knows what Clint’ll do, and we don’t want a Code Green on our hands at a public school event.” I nodded glumly and put my baseball cap on. “Fine, but don’t take pictures,” I said and walked into the elevator. “Pictures of what?” Tony whispered to Bucky. “I don’t know, but don’t take pictures of it,” Tony nodded and I sighed, Tonight was going to be trouble, but it’d be worth it.

Upon arriving at the school, I was dragged off by Katie, much to Bucky’s disapproval. He had no clue who this woman was or why they were taking me. I assured him it was okay, and that they should just go out to the football field. “Peter, thank goodness you’re here, we thought you wouldn’t show, let’s get you into your uniform.” Katie babbled on and on. “Katie. Katie. Kaitlyn!” I yelled she froze and looked at me, forest green irises wide. “Calm down. You’re talking a mile a minute and running around like a chicken with its head cut off.” I smoothed her Auburn hair and squeezed her pale cheek. “Don’t do that,” she whined and swatted my hand away. “You’re the cheer captain, let’s see some captaining,” I said and turned her to face the other cheerleaders. “Alright, Abby, get the rack of uniforms from the Auditorium closet. We need to get dressed, groomed, and polished. Leave your phones with somebody off of the team you can trust, this is the last rally before the game let’s see some Midtown spirit, ‘cause what are we?” she looked at the group. “Midtown Protons!” we yelled and she smiled. I clapped her on the back.  
“You go, girl, now, lemme get dressed and find MJ. There are some things I learned that I’d like to share with her.” Katie nodded and in came Abby with our uniforms. We all got dressed and there were several compliments to my lingerie. I smiled bashfully at each one and just continued to dress quietly. I put my regular clothes in my locker and went to find MJ. I found her in the gym reading a book. “Hey, girl,” I said and she smiled at me. “Sup. Here to talk about feminism?” I nodded and sat down on the bleacher next to her. We had a long conversation and it was going well until Flash and his gang came into the gym and smiled at us. “Well if it isn’t freak and weirdo, a pleasure to make your acquaintance, but freak is needed out on the football field pronto. You can come too, weirdo, just stay away from us.” I rolled my eyes. “See you after the rally, MJ, I have to go motivate these pricks to throw a ball at other pricks.” she gave me a nod of sympathy. “I’m coming, Eugene, but tell your buddy over there to keep it in his pants,” I said and walked down the bleachers and out the gym doors. Rumlow and Flash both turned to Luke and glared him down. 

+

I was stood in the far corner of the field, nobody had even noticed my existence until the coach called us in, “To help us in our motivation to beat the MIT electrons we have. Our Cheerleading group!” he yelled and we waited for the clapping to die down before starting. Katie ran out and did a cartwheel landing on her feet with her arms in the air. “Kaitlyn Harrington!” the coach called and she waved. Next was me, Katie looked my way and smiled. I ran out, did a backflip and landed in a split with my arms in the air. I could see Tony, Nat, and specifically Bucky’s astonished faces. “Peter Parker!” the crowd clapped and I winked in Bucky’s direction. “Abby Mcalister!” the coach called and there was Abby standing next to me. After a while, all seven of us were there in different poses. We did your stereotypical cheers. But all seven of us had an independent routine we were supposed to do at the end of the pep rally. Me going last, because I wanted to. “Our last routine of the rally, before you all go home ready for Midtown to win tomorrow, Peter Parker.” I flipped and cartwheeled did some toe touches and whatnot. But my favourite part was the look on Bucky’s face every time my panties were shown. I could see the hunger in his eyes.

I ended my routine with a high kick, showing just about every last bit of my lower half. My short skirt falling down with barely enough room to cover them. Bucky was probably dying over in the corner. After the rally, I went and grabbed my bag from my locker in the men’s room. I didn’t, however, expect Luke to be there in front of my locker, looking like a starving predator. I locked eyes with him and he smiled. “Hey, baby boy, I have a question,” he said and I gulped. “W-what is it?” I asked and he walked closer to me, pushing me up against the wall. “Are you wearing something under that skimpy little outfit of your’s?” he asked and reached a hand up my shirt. “ I think you are,” he whispered close to my ear. I turned my head and squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered against his touch. “Please, let me go,” I whispered, a burn in my eyes and hot tears falling in thick droplets.

{Holy Shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shiiiiiiiiiiiit. Cliffhanger. Bitch! Have a great Sabbath and go to church you delightful cucumbers.}


End file.
